Darkness
by guitar girls
Summary: After the fight between shibusen and the Kishin, things have calmed down. That is until someone, or something, saves Maka from a pre kishin. When Lord Death tells Maka and her team to get him to join them, will things ever be the same? no yuri. oc.
1. Theres Someone out there

**Hello all this is Me-chan. This is a story I wrote all by myself, not that she would be much help. Its a completly random story that Yu-chan refused to write. Shes afraid of vampires, yes she sleeps with a stake.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Soul Eater. If I did why would I be writing in a FANFICTION... fools.**

**Anyway R&R and rest. I want to know what you think.**

Darkness.

When we think of darkness, we usually see ourselves in a dark alley, the barely visible moonlight shining on the buildings above. Sometimes a monster in the shadows comes out from hiding. This is the scene for our favorite scythe master Maka.

Maka was walking down the empty streets in the faint moonlight. She was having trouble sleeping, so she went for a late walk. Or early, however you want to think of it. Self consciously, she walked into the darkness, bumping into something. In her late night haze, her slow reflects could've been the death of her.

This only happened in 2 seconds, but it was so vivid, like the world slowed down for a moment. Maka ended up bumping into a kishin. It was huge, seven foot tall, with long black hair and a giant claw. The kishin licked its lips before swinging his claw down at the blonde girl. The late night had suddenly affected her, leaving her reflects slowed. The claws of the kishin were an inch from her face when a dark flash zoomed in front of her. The flash was a boy, who looked the same age as her, with shaggy midnight grey hair and icy blue eyes. He seemed to be wearing an all-black uniform. He pulled a sword out of a sheath hanging around his waist. He swiped it across the kishin's stomach, blood flowing out of it before the kishin disintegrated, leaving a red soul.

The boy took the soul in his hands and turned away from Maka. When he turned back, the soul was gone. Maka, having no idea what to say, just watched him as he gave a small wave and walked away. She hurried home, not wanting to get involved with another kishin without her weapon.

* * *

><p>The next day, Maka told Soul about the boy while they were walking to school. "So you think he's a soul eater too?" Soul asked her.<p>

"No, he didn't eat it, but when he turned back it was gone," Maka couldn't stop thinking about the boy after she answered Soul. The silence had enveloped them until an ever so loud Black Star and an always worrying Tsubaki joined them.

"HEY SOUL, WHATS UP?" Black Star asked/yelled to Soul. He jumped up and down while he was approaching him. Tsubaki just smiled and wave as she walked calmly behind an energized Black Star. Soul and Black Star started walking, while Maka and Tsubaki walked in silence.

Deciding she didn't want word to get around about the boy, Maka stayed silent. It's not Tsubaki she was worried about, it was Black Star. Tsubaki might tell him and then the whole world would know. Once they got to the school, DWMA, they all went to their class. "Do you think we should tell Stein-sensei about the boy?" Maka whispered to Soul.

He thought for a second before whispering back,"Yeah, he'll probably tell Lord Death," Maka nodded and turned back to her book. The rest of the class went normally, Soul trying hard to be cool, Maka reading her book. Black Star yells at everyone and Tsubaki trying to calm them down. Death the Kidd trying ever so hard to writing his name, Patty laughing at her giraffe and Liz, doing whatever normal teenage girls do. Chrona was being teased by Ragnorak, and Stein, well let's say there's one less species of bird in the world.

Finally, class was over and everyone was happily leaving the class. The only people that remain were Maka, Soul, and Stein.

"Stein-sensei, we have something to tell you about," Maka began telling the story over again from the time she found herself in darkness. "Right before the Kishin struck me something came out of nowhere and destroyed it. He looked around my age with black hair and blue eyes. He had a uniform on that was all black," Maka said, trying to remember everything, "The soul vanished after he turned back, he didn't eat it," Maka explained to Stein.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming? It seems like it was a dream to me," Stein asked smiling at them. Maka didn't really know if it was a dream or not, but Stein was right. Conveniently at night, a Kishin in the darkness, an impossibly fast boy who made the soul disappear when he turned away. Still confused about it, she and Soul left for their next class with Sid.

Once the meister/weapon pair left, Stein frowned. He didn't know exactly who this person was, but he did know it wasn't a dream. He had overheard Lord Death and his current death scythe talking with each other when he was a child. They talked about some beasts that a kishin and witch had created. They had combined black blood with kishin and witch powers. The beasts were supposedly immortal, but only one or two had proven to be.

Whatever this boy was, he had to tell Lord Death right away. Rushing out of the room into empty halls, Stein made his way to Lord Death's death room.

* * *

><p><strong>The end :D<strong>


	2. His Name is Revealed

**Another chapter brought to you by Me-chan.**

**Enjoy, read, review, and give me soul eater for my birthday (thats the hint that i dont own Soul Eater)**

* * *

><p>Nothing had happened for a few days and even Maka hadn't thought about the boy. She had told Kidd about the incident, but he had thought it was a dream too. Maka had too decided it was a dream until one week later it happened.<p>

Tsubaki was out in the empty streets in the full moon, who was chuckling to itself creepily, as if knowing what was going to happen. Black Star had run out in the middle of the night and Tsubaki had woken up to find him gone. She looked around for him before ending up lost in the many streets of Shisuben.

Unknowing to her, a kishin was stalking not far behind her. His twisted face, white hair, a white sword in his oversized hands watched her. His body was grayish pale and he was hunched over with long arms and legs. He sprung from his spot, readying his sword to split the girl.

Another body ran out from hiding, this time a boy with icy eyes and grey black hair. He was right beside Tsubaki before he ran out, picked Tsubaki up, putting one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders, and jumped away. Once Tsubaki noticed she was being held, she became very flustered. The boy seemed unfazed by her blushing face. He took her to the top of a building before setting her down. She was about to ask why he picked her up when the boy pulled out a sword and jumped off the building. Tsubaki ran over to see the boy bringing his sword down on the kishin, it forming into a red soul. She swore she saw his eyes turn red before he turned around, making the soul disappear.

Tsubaki didn't know how to get down without hurting herself so she stayed on the top of the building. The grey haired boy turned back to her, jumping unto the air. "What's your name?" Tsubaki asked him when he landed on the building.

The boy just stared at her. Tsubaki was beginning to feel nervous. The boy's stare with his icy eyes was freezing her body, "Kori," his deep voice brought her back to reality.

"Oh, I'm Tsubaki. Thank you for saving me," Tsubaki bowed deeply for the boy. Kori nodded before picking her up the same way. "Uh, I-I'm s-s-sorry for f-for all the t-trouble," Tsubaki found herself stuttering and blushing at the boy's touch.

Kori jumped down to the soulless streets, setting Tsubaki down. Tsubaki was going to say thank you again but when she turned back he was gone.

Black Star didn't show up until school the next day. Tsubaki didn't tell anyone about Kori yet. She wanted to tell someone that would keep it a secret, Maka. Finding her already in class, reading a book, Tsubaki went up to her. "Uh, Maka," Maka looked up from her book.

"Yes, Tsubaki? Is something wrong?" Maka asked in a concerned voice.

"I need to tell you something," Tsubaki told the whole story. Maka's eyes widened and she grabbed Tsubaki's wrist. She dragged her down the halls, dodging kids walking in the opposite direction. "Maka, w-where are we going?"

"We're going to Lord Death's room. The same thing happened to me a week ago. I told Stein-sensei and he told me it was probably a dream. My guess is that he'll tell you the same thing," Maka explained while they trudged down the halls. They entered the hall that led to the death room and Maka asked Tsubaki, "So his name is Kori? So his name means ice?"

"It does fit his eyes," Tsubaki suddenly remembered his frozen stare. She had gotten so lost in his eyes. You would have to be blind not to think he's attractive, especially when his eyes flashed red.

When they entered the death room, Lord Death turned away from his mirror, "Well hiya, what brings you girls here?" he asked.

"Well there has been a mysterious boy who saved both our lives this week. He had came out of nowhere and killed the kishins that attacked us," Maka answered him in a strong voice. She was about to on when Lord Death said,

"Oh yes, you told Stein that right? He told me all about it. I feel that there is a monster protecting us. A vampire to be exact," Lord Death's voice got serious.

"V-v-vampire?" both girls exclaimed. Death chuckled for a second.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It started when the Kishin and a witch began working together. They created all kinds of monsters using three things, witches powers, black blood, and madness. Most of the creatures were either kishins with witches powers or humans with soul protect and madness. With an exact percent of the three things, they can create vampires. They are immortal, unless they lose their amulet. If someone else puts it on, they lose immortality.

"The person who puts it on does not gain immortality, though. If they give there amulet to another vampire or person, their soul belongs with them, if they die, so does the vampire. I fear we have a vampire on our hands, girls." Death finished.

"A v-vampire, at Shisuben?" Tsubaki stuttered. So that's why his eyes changed color!

"That doesn't explain what happened to the kishin souls though, and what do we do about him? Do we catch him or let him keep saving people?" Maka questioned towards Lord Death.

"That's a good question. We should catch him and ask him to join the DWMA. He seems to care for the students here and we could use his help if another Kishin were to arise. If he declines we will still let him stay at Shisuben anyway.

(Lord Death seems to be talking a lot) "As for how we are going to catch him, we are going to send your team to find and capture him. I suggest using one of the two of you for bait. This mission will start tonight, but don't worry if you don't catch him. We have no rush, good luck," Death waved to the two girls when they left the room. They headed off to class to tell their friends about the mission.


End file.
